Many techniques are used today for connecting devices together, thereby allowing the devices to communicate with one another. For example, wireless networks may be used to connect devices in a large public venue (e.g., a library, an airport, a music concert, etc.) together so that the devices may communicate with one another and/or access the Internet. Some techniques for configuring devices (e.g., distributing IP addresses to the devices) for use in a network utilize broadcast messaging. Using such techniques over wireless networks may be unreliable.